<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsent by MrsSonBreigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994883">Unsent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh'>MrsSonBreigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Anger Management, Emotionally Repressed, Implied Crush, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta has been seeing a therapist for his anger issues, but he found the idea of journaling asinine. Instead, he writes letters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unsent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokudont/gifts">gokudont</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakarot,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm not the type of man that anyone expects to have feelings. Though, I know you know exactly what that’s like. I know you also know that it’s easier, as a Saiyan, to talk less and fight more. To not let the emotions get in the way of the war. It’s what our families expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s bullshit. Are we meant to ignore every part of our instincts? Just to please the human urge to control? We’re strong. We deserve the control. Your entire life, and now most of mine, we’ve spent it just being obedient. Killing who we’re expected to kill, never letting ourselves fly off the handle. Protecting these people that have never done anything for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why do you not throw a fit? Where is your anger? You’d be so much more tolerable if you just went a little feral every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I’m honest, I get the urge to write to you more often than I like to admit. It’s the only way I can actually get it all out. If I ever try to talk to you in person I get angry before I even say anything. It’s better to meter my rage this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what my therapist says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human urge to control.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go is not what you think it is. I think we both have a mental block. I know I’m blocked by the pressure to be the best. You’re probably blocked by the need to protect. We can’t fully let go and truly see our full strength until we release that block…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I think my expectations of you might be a little too high. But for the sake of transparency, I think your wife holds those standards higher. Or maybe that's just my pride talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I simply ask you to be a Saiyan. To be yourself. She expects you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To stay home, to take care of your sons, to be in bed every night exactly when she wants. She fails to realize that as far as humans go, you’re practically a wild animal. You need the freedom, the open space. The territory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She holds you back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think that might be where some of my rage comes from. If we were on Planet Vegeta you’d be mine. My subject. And whatever anyone tells you about how ruthless we were a race, we treated each other well. I hate seeing you stifled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re one of the only things left from my home. My real home. Our children, sure, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re the only one left, and you deserve to be treated with that same honor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I want more than anything to set you free, and show you exactly what you’re missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...I should call my therapist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-V</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>